Unrememberable
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: She hid in the closet shaking as the thunder boomed outside. She was scared out of her mind, afraid of what would happen when he would find her. It's not a if, it's a when, because she knows that he will find her eventually. And that's where it begins.


**Here is my latest one shot, one that I have been working on for many months, so I hope you enjoy! I took my time to keep it entertaining and flowing! There is probably mistakes, but please don't be mean, one day I wil fix them.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot. Thank you.**

* * *

Her heart pounded as hard as the rain pounds on the roof, her ears listening for any sound. Light, but strong footsteps became closer, her ears picking up on them moving slowly. Obviously, listening for something, or _looking _for _someone. _More specifically, her. Sakura Uchiha, used to be Haruno, all of that changed six months ago. Her heart stopped as a door slamming shut reached her ears, close to her hiding spot. The rain seemed to echo as nothing else made a noise, she wondered?

"Sakura! Come out, I know you`re here somewhere" Her body shivered at his tone, hoping he would pass by and not find her. Sakura used to welcome his presence, flinging herself into his arms, but that all changed two months ago, she now wishes to hide. Another door was banged open, and a dark chuckled filler his ears, he found it funny when he had to hunt her down. Her breathing became slower and slower as his flashlight came under the door crack, her heart racing as it moved past.

The door panged open and her body jumped, a surprised squeak leaving her mouth. Her hand coming over to try and cover it up, the footsteps coming towards her, she felt the tears in her eyes, praying her wouldn`t see her.

She prayed.

He counted.

_To the angels,_

_One,_

_Save me from what is corrupted,_

_Two,_

_Return what I loved back to me,_

_Three,_

_Angels hel-_

_Four._

The closet door slung open, the cracking being heard over and over in her ears, the wood door becoming her bones instead. Her mind reeling about how he would do it, taking her first and then bending her over the bed, or maybe he would break her arms and leave her inmobile, taking her then. His red eyes starred into hers, the emerald and blood red clashing instead of emerald and onyx.

"Found you Sa-ku-ra." His teasing voice came out, an aura of promise surrounding it. His arm reached for her, her body going rigid and letting him lift her up. She remember when she would be welcomed by his arms, his warmth eloping her. He still has his warmth, but it`s now unwanted. Sakura`s body moved away from his when they came in contact, his arms only tightening around her, his mouth going to her ear.

"You were a bad girl Sakura, I have to punish you, you know." She whimpered as knowing all of what he could do, has done, came to mind. His smirk only growing, and allowing her to feel it on her ear.

"Ready, or not." Her body flew across the room, landing with a loud "thud" against the wall, then sliding down to the floor, a little spurt of blood coming out of her mouth. Her eyes watched as his feet came closer, his knees coming down towards her and one hand grabbing her hair.

"You thought you could get away." The tone teased her, her hair being pulled harder as he brought half her body up of the ground.

_Flashback._

_"You thought you could get away Sakura?" His tone teased her as he grabbed ahold of her waist, pulling her back against him. A smile on her face as she laughed, a small smile on his own face. He held her tight as they both just stayed together, watching the sunset from the patio deck. She could never forget that moment, it was the day they returned from their honeymoon. Her eyes softened as he brought his head down and started to hum their song, their bodies swaying together. She wished someone would have been their to record the memory, she would have loved to see what others may have saw if they looked at them. A happy couple._

_A happy couple._

A happy couple. Something that seems so distant now.

"Aahhh!" The hand jerked and she hit the hard wall again, more blood coming out.

"See Sakura, what happens?" A move of her head showed she understood, he wanted her to beg though. Her eyes watered more as the belt came undone, his pants fell down, the fabric touching his feet. His body coming lower, shirt already tossed aside somewhere else in the house. His hand pushed her pants down, and taking everything with it, and then the same with her shirt. Leaving both naked. His eyes roamed her body, as they do everytime he sees her. She wondered if he liked to compare her to his whores. Yes, even the married man openly sleeps with whores, she can`t count how many times she`s caught him with someone.

"Ready, sweetbloo?" Her eyes watered more, his special nickname he uses for her, he has to know it gets her. He made it up only for her, sweetheart combined with blossom, sweetbloo. She made little movement as his body came down towards her, flipping it so that he could easily enter her, she waited for the pain to come, trying to relax so it would be less. It finally came, entering hard and ready. Her body jerked forward, head crashing into a leg of something.

The rain only pounded harder as he pulled her towards him again, her chesting being banged against his. An unwanted moan leaving her lips as she felt the fleshes mound together. His tongue came down hard on her breast, leaving another hickey, one she could add to her many others. The rain still poured down outside, lightening streaking across the sky, lighting the room for one mere second. She got a burst of strengh from nowhere, wanting her old Sasuke back instead of this one perhaps? Either way, she used it to push him off, yelling "stop," at the same time.

"Bad, bad Sakura." His aura darkened beyond what she could comprehend, his face twisting with the lightning. Her eyes could only widen at the sight, bracing for the impact, only nothing came, but something did come. Finally it hit her, or she hit it. The hard floor being where she landed, only on the side she had first been at when in the room. Her head spun, and everything seemed to become fuzzy as her eyes slowly closed, seeing Sasuke one last time, his body moving towards her. The light went out, her body sumerged in the blackness.

* * *

Beeping, beeping, and more beeping. Her ears rang as the beeping continued, voices fading in and out of her ears. When coming in cleary, something would come and mess it up again. She finally gave up, and relaxed, her body becoming sumerged again, her ears catching one sentence, that one sentence ringing in her ears.

"She has amnesia."

_"She has amnesia."_

_"She has amnesia."_

_"Who has amnesia?"_

* * *

The first thing her mind registered when she awoke was the brightness. She felt as if the sun was right beyond her closed eyelids. She opened them cautiously, someplace in her mind reeling that the sun being right in your eyes was bad. She only remembered that, not even when she opened her eyes did she know where she was. It smelt, _clean, _and something else she couldn`t think of. It was bright also, no sun, just lights that screamed at you, with their brightness of course.

She stayed still in the bed, her even breaths coming in and out, a light beeping in the room, only heard every minute or so. She moved her head to look around, a blue sky could be seen out of the window, and white everywhere else, except for the three vases of flowers that sit on her counter. Their colors radiating around the flowers. Her body moved to get off the bed, one foot touching the cold floor. She did nothing to remove it, putting the other one down.

Slowly, slowly she stood up. Checking her balance before she made her way to the flowers, her hand going towards the card on the lily and lilac flowers. She opened with no heistation, her eyes scanning over the scribbled writing.

_Hope you get better soon! We`ll see you as soon as you`re out.  
Love, Co-workers, and Shizune._

None of the names rung any bells, she wondered if it was just "courtesy" of hospitals to send flowres. She guesed that`s where she is at. And what did they mean by "get better?" She feels absolutely fine, she could go run ten miles right now. Her hand placed that one back with the flowers, opening the second one that screamed "disorganized," the orange, purples, and pinks all unblending, but finding harmony.

_We`ll visit you soon forehead! Hopd you like my flowers~ Kiba says get better as well!  
Sakura! I`ll bring you ramen! Oh, and get better!  
Hope you feel better soon Sakura.  
Oh, and everyone else says get better too!  
Love Ino-first cause she`s the best!  
Love Naruto, who says Ino`s a pig, Hinata, and everybody else!_

She listened and waited for any bells to go off in her head, none of the names, even the nicknames they used rung anything. She felt as though these people just randomly put flowers in her room, making nicknames up, or they had sent the flowers to the wrong room. Surely, no one would have the name "forehead," or "pig," for that matter. Her hand reached out for the final card, buried in a sea of carnations, roses, and morning glories, all elegantly arranged, a bouquet that showed money of whoever bought them, even she could tell that. The card opened by her hand, the paper crinkling slightly.

_To my sweetbloo,_

_I hope you feel better soon, I`ll be in and out visiting you, they only  
let me stay for so long. I hope you like the flowers, your favorites.  
See you soon my love~  
Love, Sasuke_

Something buzzed in her head, her mind racking for any familiar things, the names, was her name Sweetbloo? Nothing came up, not one hint of what all of it ment. The flowers gave her no answer either, the messages mixing her all up. Her head began spinning, she walked back to her bed, laying down and trying to think of why she is her. A door opening shook her out fo her thoughts, footsteps coming closer.

"You`re up." Strong arms wrapped around her, a face, warm and wonderful smelling. The person didn`t move, and Sakura crained her neck to see the person. A full head of soft raven locks met her face, only before a pair of wonderful onyx eyes met her eyes. A light smile played on his face, his mind remembering what the doctor told him

_"Is she fine?"_

_"Yes, despite not knowing how this happened," the doctor gave him a supicious look, but continued on," she is alright."_

_"That`s good, then we ca-"_

_"But, she has amnesia." It rang in his ears, the doctor going on about how she awoke shortly and had no idea about anything. Sasuke began smirking, but pulled his face back into its stoic position, not wanting the doctor to wonder. All the time while the doctor kept talking, he had one thing running through his mind._

_She doesn`t, she doesn`t remember, she won`t know._

_She doesn`t, she doesn`t remember, she won`t know._

_She doesn`t, she doesn`t remember, she won`t know._

She doesn`t, she doesn`t remember, she won`t know.

"How are you feeling?" He brought her out of her starring, his own focus returning to the girl he has buried in his arms.

"Uhm, well, y-you are?" She struggled with the words, his beauty making her feel miniscule. He did nothing to answer her, his eyes only moving to search hers, for what? She doesn`t know. Finally, he made a move, bringing his left hand up, fingers straight out, followed by his right hand bringing her left hand up, holding it next to hers. Only then did she notice the matching rings on their fingers. A blush covered her cheeks. Did she really marry this handsome man? And, how could she forget?

"The doctor says I can take you home tonight." A light kiss grazed her forehead, their hands intertrwining. A light blush came over her cheeks, her head going down in embarassment. Sasuke`s face holding a smirk on it, remembering how she would only blush when _he _did something. Placing one more kiss on her forehead, he layed down next to her, bringing her with him.

"Take a nap sweetbloo." _Sweetbloo, sweetbloo, _it echoed in her mind as she drifted off, a whisp of colors swirling around before it disappeared, only blackness and warmth surrounded her. Sasuke watched as her eyes closed, planning, planning with what he could do with her, no one knew he and her had, _had_, relationship problems. He had never hit her anywhere anyone would see easily, if he did, she lied. Now, he can fix everything, put this back how he wants, that and he could shape it better, some people were getting a little nosey about their relationship status.

* * *

The bright light was gone, replaced by a dark room, little light streaming in somewhere. I opened my eyes, wanting to know what had happened to change in the light. My eyes met a dark room as I thought, of what I could make out, it had dark curtains covering every window, and myself on a huge bed, covered with a soft and warm blanket. But, who is myself? I knew I had recently been in the hospital, with someone, my love. Saucy, Sask, Saek, Sasu, Saske, Sasuke! That was it, he had sent the flowers, the one`s with the words "money" on them, of course if he has money, I do as well. Maybe, he isn`t Sasuke though?

"Your awake." A light finally broke the darkness, a tall and masculine figure in the bright doorway, wearing only a towel and smirk. He ran a hand threw his hair, most likely watching a blush appear on my face. my gaze turning to see more of the room. His foot closing the door before I could see more, a dresser only being what I could see.

"You're Sasuke right?" His half naked, or under half naked body made its way to my covered body, sitting on the edge right next to me.

"Glad you remembered sweet." A kiss grazed my lips, the feeling staying even after he briefly put them there, and his mouth moved back with his body.

"Time to get up then." Sasuke's body moved from the soft bed, walking towards something on the wall, a light beep and beeping being heard. Only before some soft light blessed the room.

She could fully see it all now. The pure black curtains blocking the pure light outside, dark oak furniture scattered purposely around the room. Dressers, a desk, small bookcase, couch, and coffee table. Three doors lined all the walls. One being tha bathroom he had just come out; the other two? She guessed one is a closest.

The bed has two night stands next to, one she noticed had a picture of then man and a girl with _pink hair?_ The girl had pretty emerald eyes and a beautiful smile, not someone everyone would remember, but someone you would think is pretty.

Sasuke watched as she kept her eyes on the picture, whether she knew it or not, her eyes glazed over, as if her mind is trying to bring back the mermories of it.

"I'm surprised you're starring at it so intently, you wake up to it everyday."

"I, I wake up to it? Why would I look at, who is she?" His body cam closer to hers, one finger moving to get her to look into his eyes.

"You." And before she knew it, he was back over at a dreser, opening a door. She? Her? _That? _But, she had avoided looking in a mirror. A hand tentatively went to her head, feeling something softish, slowly moving down, following the feeling. Only, when she felt the feeling end did she look, sure enough; her hand held a pink lock.

"Hn." Sakura saw him watching her from across the room, his hand holding something. She watched as he turned, his hands going farther down his body, resting on his hips.

The towel gone.

Her face couldn't possibly go any redder, her cheeks burned as bright as the sun, his ass, fine, looking at her from across the room. And, she couldn't turn away from it, no matter how much she wanted to. Did she want too?

* * *

I could feel her eyes on my back, knowing if I turned around her face would be lit up like a campfire. Sure, enough when I turned around it was lit up like a firework display, her eyes cast down a split second before they turned to the side, her face becoming the grand finale. I could imgaine that face, my body over hers, flesh against flesh, and inside other flesh. Her face as red as that, moaning as I made little Uchiha babies with my blossom withering in pleasure underneath me.

I could feel the erection, heat, pulsing down south, becoming higher and higher in the mild air. I made no effort to hide it. Wanting to her to see what she does to me, maybe she'd give in easier?

"Sa-ku-raaa. Can you come over here?" Her head turned a little towards me, before she blushed again and turned back away just as fast. I could watch with amusment, even after how many times we've had sex. My feet made softs padding sounds as I made my way over to her, a animalitic look on my face. Her eyes stayed on the side of the bed, not even taking a glimpse, knowing what she would see.

"S-s-sasuke, don't, you have w-w-work?" _Trying to _distract_ me are you my blossom?_ I only stopped a few feet away from her, making sure I had gone towards the area where she had been putting her stare off too.

"No, I would rather spend my day, taking care of you. And, I know many different ways to do that. _Many different ways._" That little face of hers lifted up, watching me as I licked my lips, remembering all the times I had crawled into the bed, Sakura already waiting for me. The instincts in me took over, my hands becoming flat as my arms became straight up, legs leading up to the bed.

The bed shifted from my weight, and her eyes watched, different emotions playing in them. They never left mine as my body became practically right on hers, our breaths becoming mingled, my lips a hairs away from hers. I saw the hesitation, in her body, waiting for me to do something, anything.

And I did it.

My lips landed on hers, soft, but putting more pressure on them, willing them to open. Willingly, or unwillingly, her body pressed into mine, arching up. Allowing me to feel her in her simple nightware. My hands found the hem of her shirt, sliding them up, and pushing it over her head, watching as her breast became exposed to me.

I smirked as her face became even redder, turning away from me. I growled and clamped my mouth over her breast, forcing her to look back at me. Her eyes half opened, and starring straight at me. Watching me, even as she moans and keeps arching. I never let her eyes leave mine, and I mouth to her other breast.

My hands began traveling lower, my body scooting up to bite on her neck. Leaving hickeys on basically every inch of skin. I licked around her neck, feeling my hands land on her hips, my fingers going even lower still. I watched as she seemed to be entranced by my fingers, watching them as they continued to go lower. And when they finally got to their destination, and began prodding she arched up, a slight moan leaving her lips. It made me hiss feeling her body like that, her face guilty looking when I left her neck.

I kissed her again before she could speak another word, possibly ruining the moment. I took my time making her feel small, like nothing, putty in my hands. Her walls came down, and soon all I could hear for the rest of the night was my name leaving her sweet lips.

* * *

Her body ached as she became conscious, a groan leaving her dry lips as she opens her eyes. The room dark, and only lit by the faint morning light sneaking around the curtains. She can feel another body behind her, an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, not willing to let her go, whether sleeping or not. She test the strength of the arm to be sure, and as she thought, she can't move.

She gets comforatble on the bed and pillows again, figuring she can get more sleep. Her mind begins to leave the world again, and drift off, only to be woken by the other's body heat leaving hers. Opening her eyes she sees Sasuke getting off the bed in a hurry, his body searching for something in the faded light. His pants. His hands throwing them on as fast as he can before leaving the room.

Sakura sits up confused, what had happened to make him leave suddenly? She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and decides it's time to look around, see if she can figure something out.

Her feet hit the floor, and she wiggles her toes to make sure she's up and not dreaming. She stands, but quickly sits back down, realizing she has nothing on. She feels around the bed, finding nothing to wear. Glancing around once to make sure no one's around, she flys towards a dresser, opening a drawer faster than lightning, grabbing the first thing her hands reach.

Pulling it out, she finds a shirt, only one much larger than her body. Sasuke's. Not wanting to have to move around the room naked anymore, she throws it on, going threw other drawers before she finds some of his boxers to throw on her lower half. Feeling more comfortable, Sakura moves towards the closest, hoping to find something in there.

Opening it, she finds quite a large closest, rows of clothing running down both sides, but nothing showing pictures or memories. She backs out and closes the door, thinking of places that she would put pictures if she had them. She scans the room, looking at everything in it. Her eyes settle on the night stands, and she moves back towards the bed, pulling the top drawer open. Rummaging through she finds only little things, combs, bobby-pins, and such.

Sakura closes the small drawer, and pulls open the larger one under it. Finding the jackpot. Picture albums stuffed to the very top, slightly disorganized looking actually. She pulls the top one out and opens the cover, instant pictures of her and Sasuke. One's that look like they were taken years ago, both of them looking slightly younger. She turns the page and sees photos of dances, and partie; a smile on her face, and a smirk on Sasuke's.

She flips through the rest of the album, only a small ting of familiarness in her mind. She puts the album back, and pulls out the next one. One that she wanted to see. her wedding album. The first few pictures showing the wedding itself, the people, decorations, and location. Everything so beautiful. Then the pictures turn to Sasuke waiting at the alter for her, looking handsome in a tux.

The next picture takes her breath away, her coming through the doors escorter by her father, a wide smile on her face. It brings a smile to her face as she gazes at the picture, something flashing behind her eyelids. She flips a few pages ahead, and finds her and Sasuke at the alter, saying their vows. She turns one more page and sees the sealing kiss, making them officially husband and wife.

One tear forms in her eye as she stares at the picture. Looking to the next photo, she finds the priest introducing them as husband and wife, below the picture, is writing, in a messy and neat form; two handwritings.

_The happiest day of my life._

The one tear leaves her eyes, and more follow, flowing down her cheeks as she feels horrible she can't remember that. She shuts the album with small anger, and forces it back into the drawer, slamming it closed and standing up. Outraged, she walks out of the room, and into the hall, taking whichever direction. Only to realize she has no idea where to go or where she is.

Not sure where to go, she heads down the hall, and blindly turns into a room, hoping it'll show her a clue of where she is. Walking in she finds it bare for the most part, only a few items of furniture. She walks into the room, something tingling in her mind. She stepped towards a door on the other side, opening it to find nothing. Her mind began to go fuzzy, something flying into her head. Her eyes seeing scenes over and over.

She grasped the wall to stand, but her kness buckled, as her mind became clouded with visions. Her hands reached for her head willing it to stop, but it increased in speed. Soon she found her eyes starring in blackness, and her heading hitting something hard. Only before she could feel nor see anymore.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura sleep peacefully on their bed. Her head tossed to the side slightly, arms spread out. He walked towards her, carrying something in his hand. He leaned down towards, his face being fanned by her warm breath. He waited a few seconds to make sure she stayed in dreamland, only before pulling his head close to her arm, steadying himself before plunging the item into her veins.

She stirred slightly and groaned in her sleep, but didn't wake. He smirked as he stood straight up again; giving himself a round of applause for his brilliant idea he had come up with. She had even fallen for it, and helped move it along.

_He had just come home from his errand, finding the house silent. He had gone to their room, thinking Sakura was still asleep, but upon arriving in the room, he found her gone. Checking the closet and bathroom to make sure, Sakura was no where in the room. Anger started to boil in him at first, thinking she had runaway from him._

_Leaving the room with fury, he began searching the halls to see if she stayed in the mansion. He went down one way and found pink hair no where, but when he went the other way, he found one door open, and a slumped body hanging half way out of a closet. He walked towards and found Sakura passed out on the floor. He glanced around the room and realized what room she had found, he smirked slightly remembering what had happened in the room._

_He starred down at her body for a second, making sure she wasn't about to jump up and yell "surprise" to him. He lowered himself down, and picked her up, her long hair flowing down over his arms. He carried her back to their room before placing her back on the bed. He left her to stay in her dream world, one he exist in, and him only. Sasuke left her for a hour, and even when he got back she had not moved a muscle._

_He had watched with amusment as she stayed asleep, only her eyes twitching ever now and then. He could picture what was flashing in her head, scenes. Many, and many scenes from different times. Her mind starting to remember things after she had gone into the one room, the last room she had saw. Sasuke frowned as he thought of what she had forgotten, and will forget for the rest of her life. It's safer though, and everything can start over again, he told himself._

Sakura's eyes clenched tightly, and then opened the next second. Her eyes gazing around with some frantic. Sasuke tucked the item he has just used into his pocket, making sure she would never find it. She slowly sat up, putting a hand to her head, unaware of the other presence in the room.

"Glad your awake sweetbloo." Sakura's eyes instantly trained on him, and something flashed in her eyes, something that made her hop into his arms. Her head burying into his neck, his hands wrapping around her and holding her close. Just like how they used to be, and will be forever from this moment.

Because she'll never know she had amnesia, and that she can never remember her past from the moment that needle went into her arm.

Sasuke smirked into her hair as he thought of what he could do now that she has no fear of him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! It took me forever to write! I thought it was a pretty good story, although I couldn't think of a good ending so that's what came out!**

**Thank you for any reviews!(Which I really love, they encourage me)! Faves, subs, votes, and whatever else you do as a compliment to me/my stories.**

**Chao~**


End file.
